


“So, you still... fuck?“

by PadBlack



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Baze is amused, Chirrut is a little shit, Humor, M/M, Old Married Couple, embarrassed young pilots, let's talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: A group of young X-wing pilots on Yavin 4 is playing a guessing game about Baze's and Chirrut's relationship. Chirrut is his usual friendly self – the little shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by my wonderful friend and 'partner in crime' Belsmomaus <3

The small group of young X-wing pilots was staring more or less obviously at the two men from Jedha who came back with Captain Andor.

 

“Yes, they are a couple. You bet!”

 

“No, idiot, look at them, they are just friends.”

 

“A couple, are you serious? Like in a relationship? They are old!”

 

“Really? What do you think? Like when people getting old they'll be no longer together?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but- 'couple' means having sex. They don't have sex, do they?”

 

“Maybe you should go and ask them.”

 

“Are you mad? - NO!”

 

“Ssshh, be quiet, idiots. They might hear you.”

 

“The blind one is looking at us.”

 

“He is BLIND, mate.”

 

“The big one told him. He is whispering in his ear.”

 

The next moment the blind man in question laughed out loud while his companion's lips curled in amusement. The big warrior pulled the slender monk in an embrace and kissed him chastely on the forehead before letting go of him again.

 

“See! SEE! He kissed him.”

 

“Well, it's not really convincing. It was a peck on the forehead. That's no proof of being a couple.”

 

Suddenly the monk raised his voice in their direction, “It seems you have some questions, young friends.” Then Chirrut was beckoning them over.

 

The five shared some uneasy glances before hesitantly following the inviting gesture.

 

“My partner told me, you were watching us for a while. So I was wondering if you have a question you don't dare to ask openly.” The monk smiled friendly while his companion wore a stern look on his intimidating face.

 

None of the pilots dared to speak at first. Finally their usually cocky leader cleared his throat. “I- We- were wondering – if you don't mind me asking – if you are a couple, married or bonded or something like that- it's ok, we don't judge,” he added hastily when he noticed the frown on Baze's face deepen. “It's just- you act like friends, but then you touch and even kiss, on the other hand you bicker quite a lot – yeah, that's why we thought you looked like an old married couple,” the speaker finished, flustered.

 

One, two, three seconds ticked away where no one moved or even made a sound. Then- out of nowhere Baze snorted with laughter while Chirrut chuckled and shook his head in amusement like he could sense the embarrassment of the young men.

 

When Chirrut calmed himself a bit he answered still smiling, “Yes, we are, what you call, a married couple. We are bonded for 31 years now, since my coming-of-age ceremony at the temple of NiJedha.”

 

The pilots exhaled in relief about this amiable reaction. They smiled at each other. “You owe me ten credits, mate,” a blond grinned broadly at a dark-haired one who was grumbling softly.

 

“So, you still... fuck?“ one of the privates piped up suddenly.

 

Baze snorted and looked amused while Chirrut smirked. “Well, yes of course we do! But we are not fucking like the desert hares if you mean that.”

 

“Not any more,” Baze tossed in.

 

“No, it's been a while since you pinned me against a wall and banged me into oblivion, isn't it?” Chirrut raised an eyebrow in Baze's direction.

 

“Aye, but the last time you complained afterwards that I almost broke your back,” he agreed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively then he smirked at the young men in front of them. Three were blushing deeply while the other two looked embarrassed about this blunt statement.

 

“Well, I wouldn't call it fucking anymore," Chirrut started to explain, unaware of the discomfort of his audience. “We are making love. That's a difference. We've been together for more than 30 years.” His sightless eyes were even more unfocused while he was indulging in reminiscences. "Of course we fucked for hours when we were young and full of overflowing hormones. I'm sure we've traumatized most of the old monks at the temple.”

 

“Yes, we did,” Baze guffawed.

 

“I guess you young people don't imagine 'older' people still having sex? Well, there isn't the urge of coupling like you younglings have. You might think of that being boring but we've known each other for so long that we know the other's body like our own, know where to touch, how to touch. It makes it easy and satisfying. There is no need to try out new positions to make it more interesting. We've already done that. Now we have the security to simply know how to make each other feel good. No more trial- and-error.” Chirrut grinned mischievously. When the pilots remained silent he continued. “We don't make love every night, that's true but it's not necessary. Today we touch, seek contact, enjoy the other's embrace. It's less passionate but more comforting to feel the trust, the love. - Did this answer your question, my young friends?” The monk smiled kindly.

 

“Y-yes,” the pilots stuttered, still partly embarrassed and impressed at the same time. “Th-thank you so much, master Îmwe for sharing your thoughts.” They nodded at Baze as well and bid their good-byes before bustling off to their X-Wings.

 

They were followed by the soft laughter of the couple.

 

//*\\\

 

It appeared that one of the young pilots' quarter was unfortunately the neighbouring room to the one Chirrut and Baze were sharing.

 

The next morning he could confirm that, yes, they are still having sex and Chirrut's back seems to be perfectly fine.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
